


Have Fun, Capulet

by Im_so_clumsy



Series: The Calm Before The Storm [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_clumsy/pseuds/Im_so_clumsy
Summary: Vision is still having issues with his appearance, Wanda finally gets through to him.Also, Sam totally knows.





	Have Fun, Capulet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this did used to be the third chapter of The Calm Before the Storm. I wanted to break it up since this two-chapter-story-that's-totally-not-turning-into-a-series turned into a series.  
> Sadly deleting it as a chapter meant deleting the three wonderful comments that accompanied it. It hurts to take those away and believe me when I say they meant a lot to me.

Wanda lounged with Vision on the couch. It had been so _long_ since they were last together. 

“You’re tense,” he remarked with a worried frown.

Despite the fact she had seen it many times, the pale face that looked down at her was still so _strange_. Not at all unpleasant, as she had sincerely assured him before, but when she thought of Vision she pictured red skin with silver lines of metal framing his features. She was getting used to his new appearance, but it was still just a little… Odd.

“Do you want me to close the curtains?”

There were rules that they had made together. One of them being as long as the curtains were open Vision could not drop his disguise.

Wanda frowned. “Why do you always think my staring is because of draperies?”

He refused to meet her gaze. “I know this- my appearance- isn’t something you are entirely comfortable with. It’s not something you approve of.”

“No.” The sharp retort brought the silence Wanda hoped for. She turned their bodies so she straddled him, which made her eyes more level with his. Her firm gaze held his. She was _tired_ of this conversation. “ _You_ are the one obsessing over this, Vhiz. Yes, it is different. It is strange. But it does _not_ change you; which is all I care about. I’m getting used to it. When I showed up with a new color of hair I stopped second-guessing myself the first time you told me I was still beautiful. You should have done the same.”

“My entire appearance changed, Wanda.” 

She sighed. “Vhiz, you showed up and something had changed color. Same with my hair."

“That’s hardly the same.”

“I fail to see the difference,” she argued. As soon as the words left her lips Wanda shut her eyes. When she opened them she couldn’t suppress the smile that came. “You do not _own_ that phrase, Vision.”

“Then why do you smile every time you use it?” he questioned.

“Because you’re incredibly adorable when you’re smug,” she stated.

Vision’s smirk grew, the left side of his mouth tilted higher.

Really Wanda only had one option at that point.

Vision tensed when their lips met. 

Wanda pulled back. She searched his face. “Is that okay?”

His eyes were wide and mouth opened ever so slightly. A hand came to her face, his thumb caressed her cheek.

Their physical relationship developed slowly. At their first meeting his caresses had been out of desperation and the moment the strong emotions subsided he was uncomfortable with how forward he had been. Since then Wanda had been the one to initiate new physical contact simply because Vision was unsure how to broach the subject. 

She was the first to hold his hand while they walked. The first to loop her arm through his. The one to add hugs to the ‘ways Vision is allowed to touch Wanda’ list that he had securely in his mind. She cuddled to him on the couch and was the one that moved his arm so it rested across her shoulders.

He added small adjustments to the contact. After he was allowed to put his arms around her while on the couch he attempted the same while they walked down the street. Her smile had been radiant.

Most of the additions were not nearly as bold, usually some way of moving his fingers along her skin; the back of her hand, a thumb across her cheek, the bare skin of her shoulder or upper arm. They were minor but he had told her that the feel of her smooth skin under his was strangely comforting.

“Yes.” 

Vision’s hand shifted to the back of her head. Despite the fact she had kissed him first, Vision was hesitant to pull her head down and meet her lips with his own. It was slow and chaste.

He returned her smile when she pulled away.

“Vhiz?”

“Yes.” 

“If it’s alright with you,” she remarked, “I wouldn’t mind you adding that to the top of the list you think I don’t know about.” 

He smiled and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

“Didn’t you say you were going to practice blushing?” Wanda teased. 

He chuckled and leaned back.

Wanda’s smile slowly fell. “You have a beautiful smile, Vhiz.” 

His brow furrowed at the unexpected complement.

She raised her hand so that her fingers were centimeters from where the Mind Stone lay, hidden under his pale flesh. 

“I need you to understand. May I?”

Vision nodded. “Always.”

The connection their minds made when she used her power to connect to the Mind Stone was always more intense than their normal ability.

Wanda pressed all of the emotions that were swirling around her concerning his appearance.  
There was nothing _wrong_ with him. Nothing had truly changed. His face had not changed, nor his hands or his arms or the way he stood. The color had changed and his eyes were strikingly different but his smile was the same. He was still _very_ attractive. It was new and strange but not in a bad way. Just different. She was getting used to it, just as he had gotten used to her hair. It was just a color. And some hair which was probably the strangest- but not _bad_ \- addition.

"Vision," Wanda's hand moved to his cheek. “Love is for souls, not bodies. Do you understand?”

"Yes," he answered softy. "I do." 

"Good." She smiled and returned to his side. His arm fell around her shoulders and she sighed, content. 

“You never told me why you’re tense,” Vision remarked.

Wanda turned to look at him. “Do you know what ‘Capulet’ means?”

His brow furrowed. “The most common reference would most likely be to _Romeo and Juliet_ , a Shakespearian play. Two ‘star crossed lovers’ from waring families- the Capulets and Montagues- fall in love and have a relationship in secret.”

“A happy story, then?” 

“Actually it’s one of the most well-known tragedies. The pair agreed to run away and meet outside of the city. Juliet faked her death by taking a tonic that caused the appearance of death for two days. Romeo, thinking she was truly dead, took poison because he couldn’t stand the idea of life without her. Juliet woke shortly after and, feeling the same as Romeo, stabbed herself.” He tilted his head slightly. “Why do you ask?” 

“I think Sam knows about us.”

Vision tensed as well. “Why?”

“Whenever I leave he says ‘have fun, Capulet’.”

“Do you think he’ll tell the others?”

“He only calls me that when we’re alone,” Wanda replied with a shake of her head. “Vision, could we read the play?”

“It would be better to watch it,” he replied. “Plays are made to be watched, not read.”

~

The days passed too quickly for Wanda and Vision but they had responsibilities and promises to keep. 

“Wanda,” Vision requested just before she left. “Tell Friar Tuck ‘Montague says hello’.”

~

Sam was the only one around when she returned to their safe house carrying two bags of groceries.

“Have fun?” he asked.

“It’s been decided that no one is allowed to kill anyone or commit suicide.”

“What?”

Wanda smiled and, just as she passed her friend, delivered Vision’s message.

Sam’s laughter carried across the small space and into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the thought of someone knowing (let's face it they all probably knew, why else would Tony call Cap when looking for Vision?) and telling Wanda that they knew without actually saying it straight out. Sam seems like the kind of guy- at least in my head- that would be willing to keep Wanda's secret.
> 
> Now that this is a series I need to be more careful what I write (I won't be), the 'we're taking it slow' aspect of this has me making a list of ways people show physical affection so I don't make them move too fast.


End file.
